A Simple little Story, Really?
by dwarfperson
Summary: Isabella's life would have been perfect. But the School just had to craft wings on her, her family and her boyfriends family before they where born. Great. Bella found her parents, and her life is perfect. But the School just keeps messing it up! Own flock! *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone, its me Mario! Just kidding, Its me, Dwarfperson! Ha ha xx I decided to write another proper Maximum Ride fanfiction (you need to read my other one to understand the "proper" bit, its called DUN DUN DUN Dares!) and this time, I'm being serious.**

**Sirius Black: No! ou can't be me, I'M sirius!**

**Me: I meant i'm being srious not I'm being Sirius ya numpty!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not James Patterson :(**

**~oOo~**

**A Simple Little Story - Prologue**

A Simple little town in a simple little country. Where the simple little people, are simply simple. No fuss or unfairness. Old fashioned cottages line every street. There is a simple little School house, a simple little Church and a simple little Farm. In the farm, live a simple little family. A Mum, A Dad and young children. Two boys and three girls.

The oldest, James, is 16. Acording to our parents, he is the "responsible" one, but is anything but that. He has short, black hair thats spiked up with a whole tube of hair gel. He also has a STUPID (and I emphisize that on purpose) girlfriend that he spends all his time with. He never helps on the farm, and leaves all the works to the rest of us. At school, he is seen as a hunk, every girl wants to be with him, and he's snogged nearly all of them. It makes me sick. His current snog buddy, (what I call his girlfriends), is called Eliza. She is encredibly spoilt and rich, and usally gets what she wants.

The secound oldest, Mary, is 15. she is the quiet, nerdy one. She has glasses, braces and a ton of spots. She has no friends, and is seen as an outsider. She has ALLWAYS got her head stuck in a book, her favourite is War and Peace, wich she has read 22 times. She has greasy, mousy brown hair that is slicked back in a tight pony tail. Though she is a nerd, I stick up for her all the same.

The you have me, Isabella, or Bella as my friends call me. I'm the wise one. I'm 14. I've allways had a sensible answer for everything. I'm loving and caring towards my siblings, but will kick anyones ass into next month who tries to hurt or threat them. I have good grades at school, and a nice group of friends. And a pretty good boyfriend. His name is George and he is a year older than me and very very georgeous. He has soft blue eyes and ginger/red hair. Mary says I'm popular and funny and that she wishes she was like me. I have soft brown hair that hangs down to my shoulders and eyes the colour of melted chocolate. What? Am I not allowed to be creative?

Last, but not least, is the twins. Bonnie and Jack. They're 12 years old and the troublemakers of the school. They both have bright, innocent blue eyes and soft, fair hair. They're allways getting into trouble, if there's ever a prank, they're behind it. They actually ARE popular and funny, and allways have a group of "friends" following them everywhere. You'll never see one without the other. They may look cute and innocent, but believe me, they are so not.

A simple family, a simple life. But what happens, if they have fricking WINGS?


	2. Chapter 1 : George

**A/N: Okay so the prolugue didn't get any reviews so now I'm sad :'(**

**Chapter 1**

Ugh, did James and Eliza really have to kiss NOW? I mean, c'mon, don't they see each other, like, every single fricking day? I'm trying to get some homework done here! I'm really starting to get annoyed by James. Mom and Dad trust him as the "Eldest". Ha! He may be in years but he's really very irresponsible. He's out every night and never helps on our farm. So guess who gets landed with the extra work? If you guessed Mary, you guessed wrong. If you guessed me, CONGRATULATIONS! You've just one the star prize!

Anyway, here I was, trying to get my Math homework done, and trying to ignore the general commotion that surrounded me, when in comes George. George, my boyfriend, and I have been going out since 7th Grade. He's a sophomore, the year above me, but we get along fine. I'm a freshman, for those of you who didn't know. Whatever, where was I? Oh yeah, George.

I slammed my textbook shut and stood up. I would get no work done here. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed toward George.

"Hey, Bella"

"Hey George", I said, calming myself down.

I walked over to George, smiling. I was so glad he was here, an escape from the madness that was our school Library.

"Ew, check out James and Eliza", George said.

"No thanks, I've had enough of them for a life time", I said, taking George by the hand and dragging him out the big, double doors and down into the hallway. We rounded a corner and passed the office but kept going. By the time we stopped, we where in the unused classroom on the 4th floor. I smiled, hopping up onto the old teachers desk. George leaned forward so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. Then we were kissing. Its not such a big deal or anything, we've kissed tons, he is by boyfriend, but still I loved it when we kissed. His lips where warm and soft, moving against mine. He put his arms around me and tilted his head so we could kiss better. I moved my hands up to his ginger hair, entwining my fingers in it. I felt his hands on my back, moving up and down between my wings.

Yeah, my wings. You heard it right. Of course he knew I had wings. He has them too. When we ran away from the School, it wasn't just me, James, Bonnie and Jack. George and his little brother, Todd, escaped with us. We where lucky enough to find our parents, turned out that I was actually related in blood to Bonnie, Jack and James. Mary isn't like us, but she is my sister, and my Mom is my real Mom. George and Todd weren't so lucky. They're Dad had left and they're Mom died giving birth to Todd. They where recently adopted by our next door neighbors so I saw him every day.

When we finally broke apart, we where both breathless. I rested my head on Georges shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled like oranges with slight cinnamon. This was the smell that I loved, I was so used to it now.

"Well, that was nice", George said.

"Hmmm", I replied.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too", I said, and started kissing him again.

~oOo~

"Hey Mom", I said as me and George came into the kitchen. I jumped up onto the counter top, picked up a cookie and bit into it. Mmmm. George jumped up next to me, still holding my hand.

My Mom smiled when she saw me and George. Yeah, my Mom is sweet like that.

"Hello Mrs White", George said politely.

"How may times do I have to tell you George? Mrs White sounds far to fancy, call me Angela", she told him.

"Okay.. Angela", George said. Aww, he was just to polite. I seriously didn't deserve him.

Bonnie and Jack popped their heads around the edge of the door.

"Mom", Bonnie said.

"Mom", Jack said.

"Yes?"

"Mom, Mr Moore's here to see you", Bonnie said innocently.

"Mom, I promise that we didn't do anything wrong", Jack said, even more innocently.

"Mom-", they both said together, but Mom cut them off.

"What am I going to do with you two? Hmm? Tell him that I'm busy and to come back later, okay?", she said

" 'Kay", Jack and Bonnie said, before disappearing.

My Mom rolled her eyes at me and George, she was the best Mom ever.

"Hey, you wanna go for a quick fly?", George asked me.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because we can", He said. I smiled. How I loved George.

We ran out to the woods on the edge of the farm and jumped into the air. I extended my 12ft tawny flecked with white wings. I soared up high into the air, feeling the wind rustle through my feathers felt so exhilarating. I just loved, loved, loved flying. George flew next to me, his light brown wings where 13ft across and flecked with ginger. I always admired George's wings, you would think the colors wouldn't go but they do.

We flew out over the forest and to the mountains. There was a small cave in the side of the tallest mountain, this was our cave.

We live in Arizona, not telling you where exactly, but we all loved it here.

Anyway, me and George flew down to our cave and landed on the ledge just outside it. This was where me and George came when we wanted to be alone.

We sat with our legs dangling over the edge of the ledge, and talked. Just talked, about nothing in particular. I loved talking to George. I helped him with his problems a lot of the time, you see, he hadn't adapted to being a mutant freak as much as I had. He still found it hard.

"I just feel so stressed out and worried that the School will come and get us. I just worry about Todd. He's only eight, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt, you know I wouldn't. I worry about you too! I mean what happens if they take you! I'd be torn!" He said to me.

"George, you don't have to worry. If the School was trying to get us, they'd have got us years ago", I said calmly.

"Not if they don't know where we are!", he said, "I just can't take it!" he leant back against the cave wall, let out a ragged breath and sunk to the floor, his head between his knees.

"Shhh, George, shhh", I said soothingly sitting down next to him, "No ones gonna get us. I won't let them"

"But what if-" George started, but I cut him off by taking his face in my hand and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me so I was sitting on his lap, one leg either side of him.

We where mid kiss, when I heard a voice whisper, "Ewww, I'm never kissing any boys like that!".

I pulled away from George, leaning my forehead against his, savoring the moment. Then I stood up.

"Bonnie! Jack! You better get your arses here right now or I swear to God, I'll crush each bone in your body then chuck you out the cave!", I shouted. Knowing me so well, they emerged from the back of the cave. They both had a look of disgust on their faces, but it was so cute, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. They stared at me in shock as I laughed my head off.

They're was a buzzing noise. Then a long shadow covered the floor of the cave. I whipped my head around, and slowly looked up into the face of this, well you could call it a monster, thing.

"Dinner time", the Eraser said, smiling evilly.


	3. AN

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for ages. its the same on all my stories.**

**I've kind of been a bit depressed recently and sort of in a daze, not paying attention to anything. Each day is just the same thing, school, dinner, bed. I'm extremely sorry. I'm useless and unorganised.**

**I promise that I'll update soon... but... I'm going to focus on one story at a time. I have to many that I'm in the middle of at the moment. When this story updates, then you'll know that I'm doing that one. I'm sorry.**

**~ Dwarf x**


End file.
